


Shed A Light On Me

by Noellalee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibility Of Getting Caught, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, always use lube for anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: Jack and Gabe have a reward for you in Jack's office.





	Shed A Light On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenImpulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my best friend/beta reader ♥

You’re walking down a hallway, coming back from a meeting with one of the strike teams to prep them for an upcoming mission. You have a couple mission dossiers under your arm as you casually scroll through some emails on your data pad. The clicking of your high heels echoing through the hallway.

Suddenly a hand comes out from an empty room and snatches around your waist, pulling you against a warm body. A cry leaves your throat before a large hand covers your mouth.

“Easy there, babe.” A familiar deep voice whispers in your ear.

You scowl at him before pushing him away. “Not funny Gabe. You scared the pants off of me.”

He chuckles at you. “I thought it was funny. Besides you’re not wearing any pants.” He gives you a cheeky wink before looking up and down your body. “But I do really enjoy that outfit.” He wraps his hands around your waist and slides them down to your ass. “It really shows off your assets.” You chuckle at him this time and he presses a quick kiss to your forehead. “What are you up to?”

“I just finished prepping one of Jack’s strike teams for an mission and I was supposed to be on my way to meet with you and you’re strike team for that mission in Estonia. But I’m currently being held against my will,” you tease, letting out a small giggle.

Gabe laughs with you. “Great. I want you to run point on this one. I have some business to take care of.”

“You’re not coming?”

“No,” he pulls you in closer before giving you a deep kiss. “You’ll do great.”

“I know I will.” You pull away from Gabe to leave the room but before you do, he stops you.

“When you’re done, meet Jack and I in his office.” He gives you a playful wink before walking out of the room. What could they be planning?

_______

Your meeting with the Blackwatch Strike Team went on a little longer than expected so by the time it ended you were a little tired. But the thought of Jack and Gabe planning something for you in Jack’s office was making you awfully suspicious. Those two were always up to something cheeky.

You quickly stop by your office to drop of your stuff before knocking on Jack’s door.

“Come in,” you hear a familiar voice, Gabe’s.

At first you peek your head in, to see Gabriel sitting rather relaxed with his hands behind his head in Jack’s chair while Jack was sitting slouched on the couch in his office.

Pushing the door fully open and stepping in, letting it close gently before questioning them, “what are you two doing?”

Gabe swivels the chair so he’s completely facing you. “Just waiting for you Cariño.”

“Seriously Gabe. What are you two up to?” You narrow your eyes slightly, shifting your gaze between them.

Jack stands up and walks slowly towards you. “We’ve noticed how hard you’ve been working lately sweetheart, and wanted to reward you.”

“That’s very sweet of you two but what are we going to do in Jack’s office?”

Jack kisses you, his lips are soft against yours. You feel his warm hands wrap around your waist and pull you against him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you run your fingers through his hair, tugging a bit. Jack moans into your lips and moves his hands down to your ass before giving it a squeeze. He lifts you up and you instinctually wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you over to his desk, across from where Gabe is sitting.

You break the kiss when you land on a stack of papers. “Are you sure you want to do this here? Anyone could come in.”

Gabe stands up and starts walking around the desk as Jack starts kissing down your jawline and neck. “That’s the whole point of doing it here.”

“What?” Gabe captures your lips in a deep kissing, cutting off all thoughts for the moment.

 “Gabe told me about your little confession the other day about wanting to do it somewhere on the base where you could get caught.”

You pull away from Gabe for a moment, his thumb strokes your cheek. “But it’s dinner time. Mostly everyone will be in the mess hall for supper.”

Gabe smirks at you. “Oh, sounds like you really do want to get caught. You know it doesn’t matter what time it is, especially when it comes to the main building.” Gabe kisses you again briefly. “Do you like the thought of someone hearing you moan and beg for us only to have them come in to check it out and see you being ravished by your Commanders?”

You gasp and your core flutter with arousal at the thought of having someone like Jesse or Genji walk in.

“I take that as a yes.”

Jack kisses you again, this time his tongue demanding entrance into your mouth. He presses his body fully against yours as he continues his assault on your lips. His tongue pushes past your lips and demand entrance into your mouth.

You grab the collar of his shirt and pull him as close to your body as possible so there is no space between your bodies. Jack continues to kiss you but begins to move down your neck to your chest. He pulls your top down, along with your bra to free your breasts. He licks and kisses one nipple before placing it in his mouth. Slowly doing the same to your other breast.

Jack breaks contact from your chest and kisses your lips. His hands slide down the front of your body, all the way to mid-thigh and come back up but he reaches under your skirt. He grabs the hem of your underwear and teases your folds. Painstakingly slow, he pulls them down just to tease you. You lay your back against the desk, head resting on some paper work as Jack steps away from between your legs. Lifting your legs in the air, Jack pulls off your underwear and tosses them somewhere to the side. You hear Gabe swear under his breath as Jack gets down onto his knees.

He spreads your legs apart so he has better access to your sex. Slowly placing kisses from your knee up to your thigh. Once he reaches mid-thigh he gives you a sharp nip.

“Oww!”

Jack looks up at you through his eyelashes and smiles.  He licks the sore spot to sooth it and continues to kiss up your leg until he reaches your sweet spot. One hand pushing your knee apart while the other spreads your lips.

“So wet for me already and I’ve barely touched up,” Jack whispers into you.

“You know how to rile her up Jack,” you hear Gabe respond somewhere beside you.

“Ungh,” is all that you can manage to say. Jack looks so good in between your legs. His blue eyes sparkling with lust. You squirm restlessly, anticipating Jack’s tongue and fingers in more intimate areas. Biting your bottom lip out of excitement, you can feel your inner muscles squeeze together in anticipation.

Jack licks his lips and begins placing soft kisses on your clit. You wither and whimper against him. He begins licking you, slowly at first. Your hands grab his hair and you push his face against you, eager for more contact. You can feel him smile against you as his large hands begin to trace the small circular patterns against your thigh.

Jack rolls his eyes up from between your legs to meet your eyes. His gaze is intense, hot and full of lust. At that moment he sucks hard on your clit and you can’t help but let out a loud moan. You notice you are messing up his hair, but you don’t care because this feels so damn good.

He establishes a faster pace, licking, lapping and probing at your folds with his skilled tongue. His tongue is rough as it vigorously massages your swollen clit and outlining your entrance causing more moans to fall from your lips.

Your moans become increasingly loud when Jack slowly enters two of his fingers into you, you can’t help but scream his name. He curls them forward, hitting your g-spot. You’re so close when he reaches up and pinches your nipple that he pushes you over the edge. Your back arching off the desk as your orgasm makes your head spin.

You slump back against the desk as a panting and sweaty mess, coming down from your high. He gives you a few final licks to your overly sensitive clit that sends aftershocks coursing through your body. Jack starts kissing up your body from your navel all the way to your lips. Removing the few remaining articles of clothing that you’re wearing. You can taste yourself on him as you moan into the kiss.

Jack breaks the kiss and looks at Gabe, giving him a knowing look. He pulls you off the desk and turns you around before wrapping his arms around you. He leans down and whispers in your ear, “Now sweetheart, Gabe has been really good. Why don’t you go give him a treat?”

You nod your head in agreement as Gabe goes back to sitting in Jack’s chair. You walk over to him and give him a gentle kiss before getting on your knees. You rub him through his pants and you can tell he’s already extremely hard.

“Enjoy the show?” You tease him as you begin to undo his belt before slowly pulling out his dick from his pants. You smirk at him before giving him of few kitten licks along his shaft, never breaking eye contact. Gabe moans slightly as you slowly put the tip in your mouth, lapping and swirling your tongue over the tip. You relax your throat as you sink all the way down to the base of his cock. Looking up through your eyelashes, you hallow your cheeks and suck.

“Fuck, you really are something else.”

You come up for a moment to get air before licking his cock again and sinking down just like before. Gabe moans a loud, needy sound and you smile as best you can, knowing full well what you’re doing to him.

Jack comes around the desk and pats your hair. “Stand up for a moment darling, I want this to be all about you.”

Following Jack order, you release Gabe’s cock with a pop and stand up, wiping your mouth. He’s sitting on the desk, making you in between the two men. Jack brushes the hair off your neck and places gentle kisses along it and up until he reaches your ear. Gently placing your ear lobe in his mouth, he bits it before whispering, “I want you to sit on my lap so I can fuck you while you suck Gabe off. How does that sound sweetheart?”

You nod your head in agreement and turn your head to see Jack undoing his pants before sliding them off. So far, you stand here completely naked while your boys only have their pants undone. Not gonna lie, it was kinda hot.

Jack grabs your waist and pulls you back towards him. He sits down and positions himself so he can easily enter you. You slowly sink down on him and moan at the feeling of him stretching you out. “Oh God.”

“Not quite,” Jack chuckles and grinds his hips so his cock strokes your walls. He pushes your upper body down so you’re able to reach Gabe more comfortably.

Gabe moves the chair forward and you slowly put his cock back into your mouth. You hear him grunt under his breath, “uh, fuck.” Slowly as you slink down his shaft to the base, Jack wraps one hand around your waist and the other grips your hair. He’s pushing your head down, onto Gabriel, forcing you to take him as much as you can while pulling you back and forth off his dick. His cock stroking your walls causing you to moan around Gabe’s shaft.

Jack tugs on your hair, forcing you to look at Gabe as you struggle to keep him in your mouth. “Look him in the eyes when he comes. That’s an order sweetheart.” Jack ordering you what to do has got to be one of the sexiest things on the planet.

Jack stands up off the desk, pushing your further into Gabe and begins thrusting into you. It’s slow at first as you continue to suck on Gabe. Only briefly coming up for air before going back down to suck and lap at the tip. Gabe moans again and Jack begins thrusting harder into you, angling himself so he continues to hit just the right spot. The vibrations of your moans cause more pleasure for Gabe, sending him over the edge. Jack has a firm grasp on your hair as Gabe's hips start to buck erratically in your mouth before he stops and starts shooting down your throat. Jack pulls your head back, making sure you can see Gabe's face contorted with pleasure. His hands join in your hair with Jack’s, pulling and tugging with every spurt into your mouth, making sure you get every drop. Gabe lets out a long groan as he finishes releasing his seed down your throats and Jack pulls you up by your hair. Your body fully pressed against his as he fucks you harder with each thrust.

Gabe leans over and gives you a deep, passionate kiss as he runs his hands down the front of your body before stopping at your clit. He begins stroking you and you have to lean into him for support. Gabe breaks the kiss, his voice is rough and breathless in your ear, “is this what you want? You want us to fuck you like this?”

“Oh god, yes!” you moan, throwing your head back as Jack continues to fuck you harder.

“Or do you want more?”

“More please!” 

His hand comes up and grips your jaw, forcing you to look at him. “Tell us what you want.”

“I want both of you.”

“You have both of us.”

“I want both of you at the same time.”

“That’s a good girl. We’ll give you what you want. Jack in your pussy and me in your tight little ass.” He kisses you and increases the pace of his fingers on your clit.

“Fuck. Yes.” Just the thought of both of them fucking you at the same time causes you to moan extremely loud as you lose control of your body. You can feel your orgasm throughout your entire body, causing you to shake and quiver.

Jack gives you a couple more thrusts before stopping, your body goes slack between them. Gabe continues to kiss you gently as you recover from your orgasm. Jack nuzzles your neck and maneuvers himself so he’s no longer in you.

Jack backs himself onto the desk, knocking a few files onto the floor. He looks at them for a moment before shrugging and pulling you back to him. Gabe turns you around and asks if you’re ready. You nod your head and crawl onto Jack so you’re straddling him.

You sink yourself onto Jack’s cock and it feels just as good as before. Moaning loudly as he fills you again. You bounce on top a couple times, getting a gasp from Jack. Before you hear a soft click behind you and then a cool, wet substance is dribbled in between your ass cheeks. Slowly, Gabe enters one finger into you, trying to prepare you for him. When he thinks your ready, he adds another, and then another, scissoring you open. If feels so good but you want more.

“Please Gabe,” you beg him in a whiny voice.

“As you wish Cariño.”

Gabe slowly pushes his cock into your ass. Jack muffling your noises by kissing you deeply and whispering how much of a good girl you are for taking both of them at once. They start off by thrusting slowly, allowing you time to adjust to both of them being in you. Only allowing one cock to leave you at a time, so you’re always full. It feels so good and you’re quickly moaning for them to give you more.

Gabe suddenly grips your ass cheeks, spreading them open as the two of them begin to fuck you hard. Jack’s hand dips between your legs and you think you’re going to explode from the amount of pleasure your boys are giving you. A shiver runs through you, and you closed your eyes, only focusing of the feeling of them inside you and the sounds they’re making.

The noises of the two of them fucking you was obvious. Anyone who walked by would be able to tell what was going on in here. The wet slick sound of them moving against you combined with their moans and growls of pleasure was going to push you over the edge.

“That’s it, baby,” Gabe purrs. His palm slaps your ass and you jolt at the sudden impact, taking Jack in deeper. Jack groans below you and continues rubbing his fingers against your clit. They were feeding a growing ball of pressure between your thighs. Their cocks ground roughly against your sweet spots and you tremble, the air escaping your lungs as no sound comes out. It’s just strangled gasps at this point.

Jack starts lifting his hips, working into your g-spot until you are bucking and wriggling against him. At this rate, you knew it wasn’t going to be long before you were going to cum. You tense and swear loudly as your toes start to curl.

_“_ God damn it baby,” Gabe groans into your back while Jack continues rubbing little circles into your clit. The tension between your legs uncoils. Relief racing through your body as a loud cry escapes your lips. You clamp down on Jack and he moans shakily, holding you tighter. Jack starts to buck up unevenly into you.

Gabe’s hips also start to become choppy as he pushes his cock deeper into you as he chases his own end. “There’s a  _good fucking girl,_  Cariño,” his grip on you tightens as he starts fucking you faster. “You take us both so fucking well.”

Jack’s pace increases, and his thrusts start to become more erratic. Your arch your back against Gabe as their cocks jerked and a wet rush fills your slit as Jack cums into you. Gabe’s teeth burry in your shoulder as he shudders. He’s still fucking you for a moment when you feel the slick lubricant of his cum slipping out of your ass. He stops after a few more thrusts and pants against your shoulder.

You collapse on top of Jack, completely unable to move. The three of you stay there for a moment, not talking, just the sounds of your breathing coming back to normal. The boys pull out of you, and you can feel everyone’s fluids running down your thighs. You’re completely satisfied. They start brushing your hair from your face and giving you gentle kisses all over. You’re hoping to be able to go again sometimes.


End file.
